


The School Teacher and Her Mountie

by forsimplicityssake



Category: When Calls the Heart (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsimplicityssake/pseuds/forsimplicityssake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the smallest things they do that show their love for each other.</p><p>An incredibly, insanely small drabble I wrote up while at my desk. I just can't find a way to put these two to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The School Teacher and Her Mountie

It's the way in which he holds out his arm for her even if she's only taking five steps from the street into the cafe. It's the way she rises earlier than him to fix a breakfast she has been practicing for weeks.

It's the way he soundlessly offers her his coat seconds before a cool breeze comes through town. It's the way she speaks to Rosemary, to learn his favorite songs so she can hum them whenever he's had a bad dream.

It's the way he leaves small notes or a single flower on the steps of the schoolhouse when he passes by on his rounds. It's the way she sends him brief telegrams when he's away, telling him of the things she sees and the moments when she thinks of him.

It's the way he can never go to bed angry, and will instead wait at the kitchen table for her after every argument because he knows she can't sleep either and there's a very good chance she'll come back out to talk. It's the way she hangs up a few of his sketches and paintings around their home, even the ones he thinks are undeserving of such attention.

It's the way he asks Abigail to teach him how to prepare her beloved biscuits so he can pack them for a picnic lunch. It's the way she spends an evening at the stables as he untacks his horse even though she's still not used to the smell. 

It's the way he finds new books in new towns and brings them back to her, a short inscription inside detailing exactly why he thought of her. It's the way she spends days with Clara, learning to sew so she can fix every rip and patch up every hole in his uniform.

It's the way he studies space and history and literature so when she's excited about something they're learning in class, he can be just as genuinely thrilled. It's the way she leaves any leftovers out back for Rip to enjoy because she knows if she has a happy dog, she has a happy man.

It's the way he places a wool blanket by the fire and later wraps her in it and in his arms to keep out the cold winters. It's the way they never part without a kiss goodbye.

It's the smallest things they do to show their love for each other.

It's who they are: the school teacher and her Mountie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I currently have 8+ prompts for these two Canadian dummies, but I just needed to write this down so it would leave my head. I'll begin working on future stories soon. (Also, I was unsure on the formatting. If you have any suggestions, let me know!)


End file.
